


Journey of 1,000,000 Lightyears: The Story of Tara Zal Ar

by reader1718



Series: The Chronicles of Tal-Ar [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Journey of 1,000,000 Lightyears: The Story of Tara Zal Ar

Journey of 1,000,000 Lightyears: The Story of Tara Zal-Ar One day in New York City on the West Side, The Jets were walking down by the local Foundry, when they heard a deafening boom and saw a tremendous explosion! “What was that!?” Riff, their leader, exclaimed. They decided to go see what in the world called such an explosion. When they got to the site of the explosion, they discovered a small capsule with a clear glass window that was fogged over with vapor. Riff rubbed the vapor away with his hand and discovered the unconscious form of a young girl about their age inside. She was very pretty, with long dark hair, and her eyes were tightly closed. There was a temperature control knob on the pod, and the Jets decided to wake her up to find out more about who she was and where she came from. Soon the young girl woke and opened her eyes, which were a warm brown color. “Who are you and where did you come from?” Riff asked her. “My name is Tara Zal-Ar. Where am I? This doesn’t look like Krypton,” the girl said. “That’s because it isn’t. You’re on a planet called Earth,” he told her. “What!? What happened to Krypton? How did I get here?” the girl asked. “I must return to my planet. My family will be worried about me,” the girl said in alarm. “I'm sorry, but that’s not possible. Your planet was destroyed many years ago. There is nothing left for you to return to,” Riff told her. The girl began to sob, clearly upset about the death of those she loved. Since she had mentioned Krypton, however, Riff immediately thought of his best friend, Tony, whose real name was Tal-Ar and who was also from Krypton. He decided to bring her to see Tony, and hopefully his friend could figure out what to do with this strange young girl. When they got Tony’s house, Riff knocked on the door and soon his friend answered it. Riff explained what had happened, and Tony comforted her, explaining about Krypton and who he was. When she heard his Kryptonian name, though, she gasped in shock. “No, this can’t be! My cousin, Tal-Ar is just a baby. You can’t be him!” she cried. Tony hastened to assure his apparently traumatized cousin that what he said was the truth and explained about Krypton’s destruction. Just then, a news story came on the TV. It was about Superman and Supergirl, the saviors of Earth who were based in Metropolis. Tara immediately recognized Supergirl as her old friend Kara from Argo City on Krypton. She was delighted to learn that her best friend had survived the planet’s destruction. Tony immediately called Jonathan and Martha Kent, the couple who had adopted Kara’s cousin, Kal-El, and later her too, and arranged for her to talk to Kara, who at that moment was flying towards the farm with Kal-El. As soon as Kara and Clark landed, Martha informed her of the call, causing Kara to dash eagerly towards the phone to talk to her. The two friends talked for a long time about everything, catching up on all they had missed in their time apart. Finally, however, both the Wyzeks and the Kents asked them to get of the phone because it was getting late. The next day, Tony and Tara got a surprise after breakfast—Kara had flown up from Metropolis to see her old friend and truly meet Tal-Ar for the first time. Neither could get over how much time had passed, when so little seemed to have changed. Kara told her about discovering her special powers, the powers that all Kryptonians had on Earth because of the yellow sun. She began teaching Tara how to fly and use all her other super powers, but still Tara felt incomplete. She had her cousin, her best friend, and Kal-El, but she felt she needed something more: a purpose. There was a reason she was here, Tara was sure, and it wasn’t to live as a seemingly normal (but secretly superpowered) girl on Earth. She hoped she would discover it in time. The years passed and all four Kryptonians changed, adapting more to their new home planet. Kara and Tara were going to school, Tony and Clark joined the newly-formed Justice League, and life went on. Kara and Tara moonlighted as Supergirl and Ultragirl respectively, and helped in their own way to keep crime down. At first it was only a small-time thing, since they were still in school, but eventually they also joined the Justice League themselves. Soon the League increased in number to many times the number they used to have. Their new members included Green Arrow, Black Canary, Booster Gold, and many many others. At first, Superman and Sonic Streak (Tony) only let their cousins go on team missions, but eventually they earned the right to go on solo missions. Kara even saved her cousin’s life once. The League grew to respect the two Kryptonian super-girls and soon the girls gained a worldwide following and an impeccable reputation on Earth. The last survivors of the doomed planet Krypton had a new home. The End


End file.
